bluetopiafandomcom-20200213-history
Glass Town
Glass Town is built in European style, combined with modern urban designs. It is so comfortable that most builders build their homes in it. Transport * Diamond Link: Glass Town A2 Station, * Blue City Station; * Outer Sea Link: Blue City Station; * Wilson Subway Link: Blue City Station Streets Hyias Street, Ribbon Street, Transpa Street, Poohli 2 Street 城市第二街, George Street 佐住街, Siu’s Street 蕭氏街, Glass Town Lane 寶璃街, Timo Street, Wilson New Lane 偉新徑 Buildings Area: 1''' * Admin’s House (Brian's House) 程氏大宅 Area 1 The biggest house, squatting on top of the tallest mountain in Blue City. * Brian's Farm Area 1 The farm in front of the Admin’s House Area: '''White Island * Hyias’ Shop Hyias’ Str., White Island (Floating Island) The first building on the floating island * Hyias’ Street Square Hyias’ Str., White Island * Brian's House Ribbon Str., White Island * Brian’s Cake Shop Transpa Str., White Island A cake shop up on the sky * Transpa Street Fountain 透明街嘔水公仔 Transpa Str., White Island A very weird fountain, with a weird face pouring out water. Area: Natural Society * Guests’ Force House 訪客力量總部 Poohli 2 Str., Natural Society Long ago when Blue City is a server, it’s a place for the guests to have a rest, and exchange items. * Poohli Natural Garden Poohli 2 Str., Natural Society * ORB News Paper Tower 藍報大樓 Poohli 2 Str., Natural Society The headquarter of the Ocean or Brian Newspaper. * HK Food Glass Town Restaurant Poohli 2 Str. Natural Society * Dark Knight's House Timo Str., Natural Society Beau Ma’s House. Area: 2''' * Chris’ House 竭施屋 Poohli 2 Str., Area 2 * George's House 佐住屋 Poohli 2 Str., Area 2 * Poohli Pond 寶尼湖 Poohli 2 Str., Area 2 One of the oldest altered pond in Blue City, with glowstone writing Poohli beneath. * George's Stone House 佐治石屋 Poohli 2 Str., Area 2 * Glass Town Sports Centre 寶璃鎮體育中心 George’s Lane, Area 2 One of the best architecture in Blue City, it consists of a badminton arena, an underground swimming pool, and changing room. * Glass Town Government Centre 寶璃政府總部 George’s Lane, Area 2 Entrance is the former Glass Town Council. It has a modern expansion and is the tallest building in Glass Town. * St’ Joseph's College 聖若瑟書院 Siu’s Str., Area 2 The first secondary school in Blue Topia.. * Wilson’s Block 舊座 Siu’s Str., Area 2 The former house of Wilson Liu. * New Wing 新翼 Siu’s Str., Area 2 Expansion to Wiki Town. * Brian's Office Siu’s Str., Area 2 * The Sapphire of the City 城市寶石 Siu’s Str., Area 2 A blue apartments building. * Siu’s Street Houses 蕭氏街木屋 Siu’s Str., Area 2 Don’t look down on that three tiny houses, it is owned by the biggest family in Blue City. Beneath is a underground space, with a considerable size. * The Double Apartment 黑白樓 Siu’s Str., Area 2 A high rise building which replaced the burnt-down houses in a fire. * The CAKE Shop Siu’s Street., Area 2 * Wiki Town Parkour Entrance 維奇鎮入口 Glass Town Lane, Area 2 * Siu’s Building 蕭氏大樓 Glass Town Lane, Area 2 * The DELUX Glass Town Lane , Area 2 A residential project by the Circle Landing. It has 3 houses, and 2 double decked apartments. * Glass Town A2 Station 寶璃鎮二區站 Siu’s Str., Area 2 * RGB Apartments 紅藍綠大廈 Siu’s Str., Area 2 An apartment building by Brian’s Co. * Capital 360 Apartments 帝都360住宅 Siu’s Street, Area 2 A residential building by Lapis City Government. Also the tallest building in the world. * Former Glass Town Laboratory 故寶璃實驗室 Timo Str., Area 2 Built in 2013. Now the Capital 360 apartments lobby. A restoration of its original look is done in Feb 2018. * Equo Tower 平和大廈 Timo Str., Area 2 A newly built colourful commercial building. Some floors are still vacant. Area: '''3 * Blue City Station 寶藍站 Wilson New Lane, Area 3 The portal to the Outer Sea. Available links: Diamond Link, OuterSea Link & Wilson Subway Link. * Galaxia Apartments星河藍苑 Wilson New Lane, Area 3 An apartment block by the OceanLinks * Temple Area Entrance (To Mossy Forest) Wilson New Lane, Area 3 It starts with a torii, and heads towards the biggest worship place in Blue City. * Galaxy Beam Commercial Block Wilson New Lane, Area 3 * Glass Town A3 Capital Express Station Wilson New Lane, Area 3 * Rainbow Tower 彩和大廈 Wilson New Lane, Area 3 Interior under construction. * The Blue Orchids 藍花山 A hill where the Admin’s House is situated, covered with Blue Orchids.